


Entr'acte

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Ballet, Dark, Fan Characters, Gen, In which Kyungsoo gains a oddly passionate fan, Nobility, Operas, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord Kim,” Kyungsoo corrected, “I am honored in your interests but do not play with me because of your status and wealth. Not all performers are the way you’re use to.” And Kyungsoo pulled away.</p><p>He turned slightly angry as he marched off to find Junmyeon and leave. If there was anything he hated was men who felt entitled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

en·tr'acte. noun \ˈäⁿ(n)-ˌtrakt, -ˌträkt, äⁿ(n)-ˈ\\.  the interval between two consecutive acts of a theatrical or operatic performance.

 

* * *

 

 

_“He was bound to love you when he heard you sing.”_

 

    The lingering eyes of the man made Kyungsoo’s cheeks blush brightly with a uncustomed pink flow against his ivory skin. He moved slowly with his manager sipping occasionally at the champaign in his hand doing his best to ignore the dark eyes on him and focus on Junmyeon introducing him to beneficiaries of the Nightgale Opera House.

    He forced a smile here and there but his eyes always cut across the room at the man continuing to stare at him unphased.

    “Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo finally cut in as they escaped a group of gossiping older ladies. “Who is that?” He directed his gaze across the room.

    Junmyeon seemed slightly annoyed at being interrupted as he looked over. His gaze turned unimpressed. “That my tipsy friend is the future Duke of Kim. He is nothing but trouble.” Junmyeon said as he took Kyungsoo’s arm gently, “They say his affections lay within men. Famous men. A dancer here, a singer there -- I expect you to not entertain the idea. I doubt even I could save your reputation if he got his claws into you.”

    Kyungsoo was curious but asked no more of his manager. He could tell the man wasn’t well liked by Junmyeon and if his friend was right the man was nothing more than a messy noble leaving behind a trail of lovers.

    “Meet Viscount Luhan.” Junmyeon was saying now as he pulled Kyungsoo to delightful looking boy who was smiling cheerfully.

    “Oh! Kyungsoo!” Luhan didn’t hesitate to draw the man into a hug nearly knocking the drink from Kyungsoo’s hand. “Your voice amazing! I was completely breathtaken in my seat during the entire first act! You’re absolutely brilliant. It was genius of Junmyeon to bring you here!”

    Kyungsoo blushed slightly. However he did catch Luhan used no honorifics with Junmyeon’s name suggesting he was older than Junmyeon? Kyungsoo blinked. Such a youthful looking face. “I owe a lot of my success to my very diligent manager.”

    “You’re new to Nightgale aren’t you? Where are you staying, love?”

Kyungsoo stuttered, “Junmyeon has rented me a nice flat a few streets from the Opera House. I shall be here until the winter. Then I will move to the next city to preform.”

“ I would have heard of you before. You see I’m the queen bee around here.” Luhan giggled. “I know who is who, the best parties, where the most elegant dresses are~ All the good stuff. If you ever need to be shown around, have Junmyeon send me a dinner invite.”

    Kyungsoo nodded as his manager escorted him towards another group of people.

    “The viscount is a bit eccentric. He’s a widower. His wife mysteriously died of illness. He’s been very strange since then.” Junmyeon muttered quietly. “You’ll learn that in Nightgale many are not who they say they are. But they all appreciate a fine voice. I encourage you to not go about alone. Especially at night. It’s dangerous despite the friendly faces. Your reputation must be blemish free.”

    Kyungsoo sighed, “Junmyeon you are not my mother. Am I to be chaperoned by you?”

    Junmyeon smiled tightly. “You will find in the company of the wealthy and well off they do not care about you. They will smile a good ton but once you turn your back talk ruthlessly about you. If you’re not one of them, you’re nothing. I don’t mean to upset you but you should know better. The city at night is no safe place. And no one will lend you a hand.”

    Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks. “Even still, I am a adult.”

    “An adult with a delicate body. You know you get dizzy, sick, and your heart is weak. I must preserve your health if you wish to continue as a performer. Now let’s leave, the duke’s eyes have not left you and it’s making me uneasy.”

 

♖♜♖♜

 

    Kyungsoo woke the following morning with a slight headache from too much booze. His heavy lashes parted and the bright sun instinct a quiet groan from him. He had drunk so much wine and champagne to get rid of his nervous jitters after the performance that he had ended up needing to be carried home by his grumpy ill-tempered manager who worried too much.

    He remembered the show vividly. He had sung the words he had dreamed of as a child so boldly, so without mistake, and passionately that his heart fluttered even now with a sense of long awaited happiness. Ever since he was a child he had wanted to work as an opera singer; a dream he had worked very hard for. His debut show had been a hit. He had gotten drunk afraid of the critics and what they might say -- but surprised by their overwhelming support.

    Now he was nursing a hangover as he pushed himself up in the small but comfy bed. The flat Junmyeon had rented for him was nice and simple. Kyungsoo was a minimalistic person so it suited him nicely. Junmyeon was a dream come true in all honesty. He knew Kyungsoo so well and knew just the right ways to get Kyungsoo where he wanted to go in life.

    There was three servants attending him and Junmyeon. There was a quiet girl who did most of the cleaning and cooking. Her eyes were sweet and she fancied Junmyeon Kyungsoo suspected. Her name was Taeyeon. The other was a energetic butler named Baekhyun. Baekhyun had a goofy fellow who drove the carriages who tagged along. Chanyeol. He was knocking on the door of Kyungsoo’s bedroom as Kyungsoo pulled the blankets around himself tighter.

    “Come in.”

    Chanyeol poked his head in and smiled cheerfully -- too cheerful for this time of morning if you ask Kyungsoo.

    “A fancy letter came for ya’ just now. I was getting the firewood and coal as Mr. Junmyeon asked.” Chanyeol said as he pulled a nicely folded invitation from behind his back. “Your carriage will be ready soon if you’re ready to go to the opera house Mr. Kyun--”

    “Please just Kyungsoo.” He replied quietly taking the thick parchment from him. “I do not need to be there until later. Will you heat me bath water please? and have Taeyeon bring me my breakfast?”

    Chanyeol nodded quickly before leaving the room.

    Kyungsoo looked down at the parchment. It was a soft rose color and Kyungsoo was thoroughly surprised he was already being invited places. He suspected another night of performances before he gained any notoriety. However he imagined the raves and the reviews of last night’s performance was in his favor. He flipped it open neatly tracing his finger over the lace edges.

    

> _To a Mr. Do Kyungsoo,_
> 
> _You are cordially invited to a Sir Kim Jongin’s soiree as the guest of honor this evening._

    

Kyungsoo had to read over the fancy penmanship a few times before it hit him. He was being disguised enough to favor the nobility of Nightgale already. Kyungsoo did not delude himself into thinking that maybe they liked him already -- for with popularity comes curiosity. He was being invited simply because he was the man of the honor. Soon his novelty would end and so would the invites.

What was a duke, a marquiss, a earl to Kyungsoo?  As a boy he was more accustomed to ungoverned and unkempt terrain rather than fancy mansions and elegant dances. Soiree had not been in his vocabulary until he met Junmyeon and was educated in the ways of a gentleman. For Kyungsoo, he had always been stricken with poverty and a certain classlessness that came along with the sheer desperation to escape the poor house. If he wanted to make a living by entertaining them, he had to make them like him. So it seemed he was going to need Junmyeon to escort him to a dance tonight.

He had to play in their world.

 

Kyungsoo was able to dress the part mainly because Junmyeon was very good at his job. Junmyeon managed money like no other. Kyungsoo wore a rose colored dinner jacket, a creamy blouse with nice buttons, with matching pants. He smiled as Taeyeon made him be sprayed with rose scented cologne.

Tonight both Baekhyun and Chanyeol would drive the carriages simply to ensure Chanyeol alone didn’t get himself into trouble. Junmyeon wore his serious black and white, never being adventurous in his wardrobe. The most flashy thing he had was grey. The mansion was unbelievably big. It was almost like a castle on a hill at the edge of dreary town. Kyungsoo liked Nightvale. It rained a lot, was smaller, and everything well kept. As if to keep up the illusions. But the Kim mansion was bigger than any he had seen there. Gaudy and elegant he decided peeking behind the curtains of the carriage.

It halted and Kyungsoo was helped out by Junmyeon as if he was some dainty woman. He almost scolded Junmyeon when he had the audacity to grab his hand to catch him from tripping as they made their way inside. He sent him a glare as he pulled his hand away from his overbearing manager.

“Do not give me that look.” Junmyeon said defensively. “You cannot walk in a straight line forbid I--”

They both stopped when they entered the bathroom greeted by many dancing couples and loud upbeat music. It seemed everyone in town was there dressed in their best. Kyungsoo’s eyes darted nervously at Junmyeon. It was no small party.

“Smile and act pleasant.” Junmyeon ordered stiffly taken off guard by the mere size of the party.

Kyungsoo’s eyes glanced around to seek out the host and the man who had invited him. Standing in the middle of the ballroom laughing as he spoke to some older gentlemen was Kim Jongin. He was the type of handsome Kyungsoo could only envy. Youthful, arrogant no doubt, and gorgeous.

“I should properly introduce myself.” He said as Junmyeon tried to say something but Kyungsoo was off in the direction of the noblelord.

Jongin happened to turn right when Kyungsoo got to him. Jongin almost looked startled but his face relaxed into another expression. Kyungsoo suddenly couldn’t think of any words-- Jongin was much more handsome in person.

“It’s a pleasure to properly meet you.” Jongin said taking it his hand and placed a kiss on it.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, frozen in spot. Junmyeon had warned him this man was dangerous and it suddenly clicked why. Shit. “It’s also very nice to meet you. And very generous of you inviting me to your party. It seems you’re quite popular.”

His eyes followed him almost like Kyungsoo was some type of prey. Jongin grinned. “All in your honor, my angel voiced singer.”

“You flatter me.” Kyungsoo said sheepishly. How had he caught the attention of such a man? “Surely you’re just jesting. There are many ladies who sing much better than I in the opera.”

Jongin smiled faintly. “No.” He said simply, “They do not. When you sing, I forget all talk of darkness. You make me want to be your freedom, setting your talent free. I think I’ve fallen in love with you on that stage.”

Kyungsoo needed to get out of there. He had heard some men prefer other men for company but Jongin’s flirting was dangerous. He wouldn’t risk offending him but he knew someone as handsome as Jongin wouldn’t be easy to reject.

“I-I do not know what to say.” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Then how about you join me for dinner after the party? You can send your manager home. I will assure you get home safely.” Jongin asked his lips forming a smile. “I think it’s only fair since I went through the motions to get you here that you give me a proper chance to swoon you. Let me dote on and love you, that’s all I ask of you.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing that came from Kyungsoo’s lips. His cheeks reddened. He needed Junmyeon at moments like this. “As flattered as I am, I cannot allow such affections to be played with considering I have no intentions of returning them.”

Jongin smiled a little. “Darling, you haven’t even tried.”

Kyungsoo swallowed. And Jongin took his hand again but this time to lead him to the dance floor. He wanted to dance with him? Kyungsoo’s cheeks flooded with color.

“Jongin!” He said, “This is highly inappropriate.”

The last thing Kyungsoo wanted was some rumor that he was being courted quite publically by some rich noble. He wanted to gain fame from his talent not his gossip.

“I find myself more amused by you by the second.” Jongin said as he pulled Kyungsoo much too close to simply waltz.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo hissed.

“Jongin seems rather familiar. Shouldn’t you call me Lord Kim?” Jongin teased.

“Lord Kim,” Kyungsoo corrected, “I am honored in your interests but do not play with me because of your status and wealth. Not all performers are the way you’re use to.” And Kyungsoo pulled away.

He turned slightly angry as he marched off to find Junmyeon and leave. If there was anything he hated was men who felt entitled.


End file.
